


Diploma

by wheezyy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst if u squint, Fluff, sekai as kids
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyy/pseuds/wheezyy
Summary: Sabi nila a child's words is the most purest one, kase they are still innocent about the darkness of this world.Pero bakit nasasaktan si Baekhyun?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is my debut fic :>
> 
> I've been secretly writing for the past years, and this is the first I earned some strength to have people read my work other than myself. 
> 
> I need your honest comment about the fic and my writing style. Constructive criticism po ah, not hate comment. please i'm a baby :>

"Sabi ni Daddy mag aral daw ako ng very good para I have a bright future ahead daw!" bulalas ng bata sa kaniyang kaibigan na kasalukuyang naglalaro sa may sala ng Park household. 

Napangiti si Baekhyun nang marinig niya ito mula sa kusina. 

"Talaga? eh di mag aaral na rin ako ng mabuti!" 

"Oo Sehun! sabi ko sayo lagi ka gagawa ng homework naten eh" ungot ng bata sa kaniyang kaibigan. 

"Mahirap kaya! 3 plus 2 kala ko ganito ang sagot" sabay pakita sa anim niyang daliri, "eh ganito pala" limang daliri naman ang ipinakita niya. 

Natawa si Jongin sa kaniyang kaibigan, gayundun si Baekhyun na papunta na sa salas na may dalang miryenda para sa dalawa. 

"Tito diba kailangan mag aral para daw di mahirapan mag hanap work?" Tiningala siya ni Jongin at tinignan gamit ang kaniyang bilugang malalaking mata na nag uumapaw ng kainusentohan. 

"Pag hindi nag aral ng mabuti, hindi makakapag work? walang pang bili crayons?" Sagot ni Sehun sa kanya. 

"Tama!" at nag apir pa ang dalawa sabay hagikgik. 

_ tangina _

Napatigil si Baekhyun sa pag upo. _tangina_ _talaga_ , muling bulong niya sa kanyang isip. 

Hindi na naka upo si Baekhyun, naka tayo sa likod ng dalawang bata hahanap ng maisasagot sa mga inosenteng tanong. 

_ Oo tama yan, mag aral kayo para di kayo matulad sa akin _ . napa iling siya ng ulo, naka tayo pa rin. 

_ Walang mali sa akin at sa ginawa ko _ , pa ulit ulit na sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang isip hanggat tumatak ito sa kaniya. Pilit iniaalis ang mga tanong ni Jongin at Sehun, na kung titignan naman ay walang problema.

Pinakain ni Baek ang dalawang bata nang meryenda, pina tigil mag laro upang masimulan na ang mga homework ng dalawa. Tutal iyon naman talaga ang pinunta ni Sehun dito. 

Tinulungan niya ang mga bata sa pag sasagot pero parang hindi na kailangan, dahil matatalino ang mga ito. _ Alam na nga nila na importante ang pag tatapos ng pag aaral eh, panis ka Baek _ . Pag sasalita nanaman ni Baek sa isip niya. 

Natapos sa pag sasagot ang dalawa, at muling nag laro sa salas. Si Baek? Ayun nasa kwarto ni Chanyeol inaayos ang bag na dinala niya ngayong araw. Katatapos lang ni Baek ayusin ang sarili niya at ang bag nang marinig na ang busina ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol sa garahe. Bunggalow lang naman bahay ni Chanyeol, madaling marinig. 

Lumabas na siya ng kuwarto sukbit sa balikat ang satchel bag. Tumabi sa dalawang batang naka tayo sa may pintuan, inaantay Si Chanyeol. 

Bumaba ang binata sa sasakyan, dala ang sariling bag at may paperbag ng pagkain na dinner nila ngayong gabi. 

"Tito!" 

"Daddy!" 

Sigaw ng dalawang bata sa pinto, bumaba si Chanyeol para gawaran ng halik ang bumbunan ng dalawa, siya naman ay niyakap pabalik saka tumakbo pabalik sa kanilang mga laruan. 

Minata ni chanyeol ang bag sa balikat ni baekhyun, "uuwi na ko" paliwanag ni Baek bago ngumiti nang bahagya. Nag salo ng yakap ang dalawa sa may pinto, hinalikan din ni chanyeol ang bumbunan ni Baek.  _ hmmm baby _ . 

"Di ka muna kakain kasama namin?" umiling ang binata sa kasintahan, "maaga ako bukas yeol, sa susunod nalang siguro." tumango si Chanyeol bago ilapag sa maliit na lamesa sa tabi ng pinto ang mga bitbit, bago hawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun. "hatid kita, tara." umiling si Baek, "kain na kayo ng mga bata, okay lang ako. maaga pa naman saka maliwanag pa." Pag rarason ni Baek, nakipag titigan si Chanyeol sa kaniya nang ilang segundo bago tumango. Hinatid niya nalang sa may gate nila at pinanood siyang mawala sa dulo ng street nila. 

  
  


Pag labas pa lang sa street ni Chanyeol, nag ring ang cellphone ni Baek, ayaw niya sana sagutin kaso nang makita ang pangalan ng caller ay agad agad niya itong sinagot. 

"Hello Ma'am!" pag bati niya nang masigla. 

"Hello, Baek? Pwede ba mag request uli?" 

"Sige po Ma'am. Ano po ba iyon?" 

Saka pinaliwanag ng client kung ano ang mga gustong ipabago at ipadagdag sa design na sinend sa kaniya ni Baek nung nakaraang araw. Akala ni Baek ay tapos na, dahil ‘ _ okay na okay 'to Baek’ _ . Pero sa dami nang ipapabago, mukhang mag baback to zero siya sa designs. 

"As for the requests po Ma'am? I assume po na ma-momove ang deadline po?" expected naman ni Baek may mga revisions sa mga design na binabalik niya sa mga client, so far sa ilang taon niya sa industry, minor revision lang ang mga iyon. Pero hindi talaga maiiwasan ang mga ganitong client, yung sinabing perfect na, sabay major revisions pala ang gusto. 

"Pwede same day and time? Madali lang naman ang mga pinapa bago at medyo rush din kame." 

tangina 

Gusto ni Baekhyun na umongot na iatras ng kaunting araw ang deadline, dahil mula ata sa layout ng design ay pinapabago, and that is a lot. Pero sino ba naman si Baek para tumanggi? Artist lang siya at client sila, saka pera rin ito. Kailangan ni Baekyun. 

Sa huli walang nagawa si Baek at umo-oo sa kanila. Pinag usapan pa nila ang mga onting details about sa new agreement, pinag dasal nalang ni Baek na sana dagdagan ang bayad sa kaniya. 

Pasado alas asais ng gabi, ay nakarating siya sa kanilang bahay, bumati sa mga magulang at sa kaniyang kuya bago umakyat at nag kulong sa kaniyang mini office. Literal na mini office, dahil ito ay ang dating storage na lalagyan lang ng mga maleta ng kuya niya, mga coat at kung ano ano pa. Ni-renovate ng papa niya saka nilagyan ng table na kasiya ang drawing tablet, ang computer at isang ergonomic chair. 

Isinabit ang satchel bag at jacket na gamit sa likod ng upuan bago sinimulan ang pagtatrabaho. 

Sa ilang oras na ginugol ni Baek sa pag guguhit at pag aayos ng design, hindi na ata naalis sa isip niya ang katanungan ng anak ni Chanyeol. Hindi nakapag tapos si Baek nang pag aaral dahil sadyang wala lang sa isip niya at katawan ang pag aaral. Wala siyang gana. Puro pag do-drawing ang nasa isip niya noong siya ay nasa High School at ilang semester sa college. 

Kung bubuklatin mo ang mga notebook niya nung siya ay high school, pulos drawing at kulay ang mga makikita mo. Ang grade niya nga nun ay hindi bagsak, pero hindi rin gaanong mataas. Pasawang awa, pero hindi naman gaanong nakaka awa. 

Nang makapag tapos sa High School, walang plano si Baek na mag kolehiyo, pero ayaw niyang sabihin sa mga magulang dahil tiyak na magagalit ang mga ito. 

Ganoon nga ang nangyari. 

  
  


Nalaman, nagka sigawan, pilitan, nag maka awa, iyakan. Irony nga eh. Propesor sila, nag tuturo sa mga estudyante pero sarili mong anak hindi nag aaral? Ayaw matanong ng mga tao, kaya pinilit ang anak. Sumunod si Baek, kinuha ang unang kurso na lumabas sa bibig ng kuya niya noong kinausap siya ng mga kapatid. 

Naka mahigit dalawang taon, mahirap, sobrang hirap. Inuubos mo ang oras mo sa isang bagay na hindi mo naman gusto. Pero kahit nag aaral siya, hindi niya iniwan ang pag dodrawing. 

In this medium, he found peace, comfort, safe space, his haven. Kapag may mga school event, si Baek ang hinahanap sa Engineering department, mag papa design. Unang beses niyang makita ang logo na ginawa niya for Education department na naka imprenta sa isang tela at naka sabit sa may gym for all the students to see, hindi maipalawanag na kasiyahan ang nasa puso niya. 

He felt proud, really really proud of himself. 

Habang naka tingala sa design niya, ngitian siya ng senior education student, ang nag hanap sa kaniya at pinilit siyang mag design for their college. For some unknown reason, unti now di niya alam how (ayaw sabihin sa kaniya ni Chanyeol eh) nakita ang isa sa mga art work niya, and the rest is history. 

Mag iikatlong taon sa kolehiyo, gustong gusto na niyang umiyak sa magulang niya, mag maka awa, na ayaw na niya. Gusto na niyang tumigil. Hindi lang dahil sa ayaw niya ng kurso, wala talaga sa kaniya ang pag aaral. Mas gugustuhin pa niyang mag drawing ng ilang oras, keas ang umupo at makulong sa classroom for 8 minsan 9 hours. 

Pero hindi na niya iyon nagawa, dahil mismong magulang niya ang gumawa. Nakita nila ang bunsong anak na umiiyak sa harap ng libro, iniiyakan ang mga lesson na kahit anong gawin ay ayaw tumatak sa kaniyang isip. Hindi lang basta iyon iyak, iyak iyon nang isang batang sumusuko na, pagod na pagod na. Nuong mga oras na iyon, ay parang nakita nila ang bunsong anak nuong bata pa, kung paano ito humagulgol sa iyak nang baliin ng isang kuya ang mga krayola niya. 

Nuong gabing iyon, nag sorry, nagka patawaran, nag kaintindihan. Sobra sobra ang tuwa ni Baekhyun na biniyayaan siya ng magulang na mapagkumbaba. 

After one week, sinamahan ang anak sa office, upang mag drop. 

A week after that, nabigyan siya ng first client, courtesy of his kuya na working na that time. Simpleng layout for a family owned business lang, but this started his career. 

Another week after that, ay pinakilala si Chanyeol na mag iisang taon na sa pag tuturo sa isang public school. 

Akala ni Baek ay umaayon na ang mundo sa kaniya, pero hindi iyon madali. 

Andiyan ang mga taong mapang husga na walang ginawa kundi kwestyunin ang mga desisyon ni Baek at ang kaniyang pamilya. 

Ang mga kamag anak mismo niya ang tinatrato siyang parang illegitemate child porket hindi lang siya nakapag aral, at walang  _ legit _ na trabaho. Bunsong anak, at bunso pa sa mag pipinsan, walang kawala sa pang huhusga. 

Ang nangyari, para maka iwas ang bunso sa mga mapanakit na salita ng ilan sa mga kamag anak nila, ay hindi na ito sumasama sa mga family gatherings. Mga iilang pinsan niya na piniling huwag makinig sa kanilang mga magulang ang tanging nakaka usap ni Baek sa kaniyang mga extended family.

"Hindi naman sila mahalaga. Hindi na bali kung pamilya ko sila, kung pag salitaan naman nila ako parang hinde. Pati andiyan naman si mama, daddy pati mga kuya ko." minsang sabi ni Baek nang ilabas siya ng mga nakakatandang pinsan niya. 

"Paano kame?" tanong nang makulit niyang pinsan, nag si sagutan naman ang tatlo niya pang pinsan. 

"Sige na nga kayo na rin, pinapakain niyo naman ako eh." cute na sabi nito sa pinsan niya, na sila namang kinatili ng mga ito. 

Kaso, hindi laging swerte si Baek sa mga kliyente. Iilan na rin ang tinanggihan niya dahil kung umasta ang mga ito ay kala mo napakadali nang ginagawa ni Baekhyun. Kung pagsalitaan siya ng mga ito ay akala mo hindi dugo't pawis ang inaalay ng binata para lang maihatid ang hinihingi nila, minsan lagpas pa nga sa kanilang iniisip. 

Minsan kase napapagsabay ni Baek ang two to three clients, ngayon isa lang. Matumal. Maraming kalaban. Freelancer eh. 

May point pa nga na dumating ang career niya na halos wala siyang client. Kung saan saan na niya na i-market ang talent niya, pero wala talaga. Sa mga ganoong pagkakataon naiisip ni Baekhyun na paano kaya kung nag patuloy siya sa kolehiyo, at may pisikal na pagkaka kilanlan na siya nga ay nag tapos. Baka may mas  _ edge _ siya. 

Ilang araw na ring dinamdam ni Baekhyun iyon. Kase ang mga kuya niya na mga nakapag tapos ng kolehiyo ay may stable at high paying job. Ang isa pa nga ay hindi pa totally graduate eh may trabaho na agd sa isang kilalang kumpanya. Ngayon, isa isa na silang nakakapag pundar ng bahay at kotse. Ang panganay nilang kapatid ay at 25 may kotse na. Siya na nearing 24 ay wala pang naipundar maliban sa bago niyang computer, na matagal niya pang pinag ipunan. 

Masakit para sa kaniya na makita ang kaniyang ganoong kalagayan. Nag try naman siya mag hanap ng trabaho sa mga companies, pero pag nakikita ang requirements na:  _ Must have a 4-year course diploma _ ay umuurong ang tapang niya. Sinubukan niya naman mag aral, sinubukan niyang mag tapos, pero hindi talaga eh. Wala talaga sa kaniya ang pag aaral. 

May mali ba doon? May mali ba na hindi mo sinunod ang sinasabi ng lipunan? Wala naman. 

Minsan nga ay naitanong na niya sa sarili niya 'what if nag aral ako? Baka ngayon may ipon na ko, para maka lipat na kasama si Chanyeol at Jongin.' 

Sa pag iisip niya habang nag tatapos ng revisions, ilang oras na ang nakalipas mula nang umalis sa bahay nila Chanyeol, ngayon lang siya naka hanap ng sagot. 

_ "Tito diba kailangan mag aral para daw di mahirapan mag hanap work?" _ oo Jongin, mag aral kayo nang mabuti, para hindi kayo maging katulad ko. 

  
  


\----


	2. Chapter 2

Lumipas ang mga buwan, ginamit ni Baekhyun ang tanong ni Jongin upang maging inspirasyon. Hindi naman kasalanan ng bata na ganun ang naging salita nito. Bata sila, at wala silang ibang gustong intensyon kundi ang masagot ang mga inosente nilang katanungan. 

Kung nag susumikap na siya dati, ay dinoble niya pa iyon ngayon. Hindi na siya nahiya na irequest sa mga client niya na irefer siya if merong nag hahanap ng artist. True to their words, ay dumami ang client ni Baekhyun. 

Ngayon nga ay nasa isang restaurant siya sa isang mall may kalayuan sa kanila, katatapos lang ng meeting niya with a new client. Inuubos niya lang ang inorder na food for him dahil sayang naman. Nang may lumapit sa kaniya at base sa boses nito ay ang tita niyang matapobre. 

"Hello Baekhyun" walang bakas ng pag respeto sa kaniyang boses. Kung hindi lang siya tinuruang rumespeto ay baka hindi na niya ito tatapunan ng tingin. Hindi na pamilya ang turing niya rito, pero bilang tao, sige irerespeto niya. 

Tumango lang siya bilang sagot. 

"Ahh anong ginagawa mo dito?"  _ dito _ , sabay tingin sa kabuuan ng restaurant. 

"Client meeting po" matipid niyang sagot. 

"Ahhh, still with playing with arts huh?" sagot nito pabalik. "Buti afford mo dito." sabay tingin sa kinakain niya. 

Sanay na siya sa mga pa tutsang ng tita niya, actually as far as he knows, ilag na rin ang iba nilang kamag anak sa kaniya. Matapobre rin naman ang iba sa kanila, ibang breed nga lang itong isa. 

"Gusto niyo po bang ilibre ko kayo? Mukhang wala kayong kasama eh" Sagot niya nang dire diretso sa tita niyang mukhang natigilan. 

Tumawa ito nang mahina, "Mayabang kana ah, ngayon lang yan. Pero remember ha, may pera ka lang ngayon, pero that is not permanent. Walang pera diyan sa arts mo" sabay alis nito sa table ni Baekhyun. 

  
  


Sanay na sanay na si Baekhyun maka rinig ng mga ganitong pahayag. Hindi lang sa mga tita niya, pati na rin sa mga ibang tao. Sanay na dapat siya eh, pero bakit masakit pa rin? 

_ Hindi ka immune sa sakit, mahal. Pag nasaktan ka, iacknowledge mo, pero wag mong hahayaan na manirahan yan diyan sa puso mo. _

_ Pag sinabi nilang walang pera sa arts, you know yourself better than anyone. Isipin mo ano na ba ang naipundar mo gamit ang mga perang binayad sa iyo? Alam ko madami mahal, kasama mo akong bilhin ang iba.  _

Ayan ang sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya nung nakaraang araw, nang mag sabi ito about sa mga narinig niya. Inalala ito ni Baekhyun at iyon ang naging lakas niya upang matapos ang kinakain at lumabas ng restaurant nang hindi umiiyak. 

Kinahapunan na iyon, ay hindi siya umuwi sa kanila. Kanila Chanyeol siya uuwi sapagkat may event sila Jongin bukas at hindi pwede ang Daddy niya, kaya si Baek ang sasama at susunod nalang si Chanyeol after work. 

May dala siyang pasalubong para sa mag ama, at para kay Sehun na duon na ata naka-tira sa kanila. Mag pinsan naman sila, at bestfriend pa kaya okay lang. 

Binati niya ang dalawang bata sa kwarto ni Jongin, sinuklian naman siya ng mga ito ng magka bilang halik sa pisngi. Saka siya tumuloy sa kabilang kwarto. 

Hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol sa pisngi bago tumuloy ng punta sa may bathroom sa loob lang din ng masters. Iniwan nitong naka bukas ang pinto upang marinig ang boses ni Baek na ngayong naka upo sa may kama. 

"Kamusta mahal? Done with the meeting with the clients?" tanong nito nang may kalakasan ang boses, narinig ni Baek ang pag bukas ng shower. 

"Client lang mahal!" Sagot ni Baek, bago tumayo at pumunta sa cabinet para mag palit ng damit, mas napalapit siya sa pinto ng bathroom at mas rinig niya ang boses ng kasintahan. 

"Huh? Client? kala ko with an 's' yon?" 

"Singular nalang, nag cancel yung isa, mahal." 

"Nag cancel!? Bakit?" tanong nito na punong puno nang pag aalala. 

Napatawa si Baek, nag palit muna into pambahay na nasa cabinet na ni Chanyeol, it took him a few minutes dahil nilagay niya pa sa hamper ang mga marurumi nilang dalawa. 

"Mahal bakit nag cancel!" Ungot nito sa loob ng banyo, napatawa nanaman si Baek. 

"Tapusin mo muna mahal ang pag shower, saka ko sabihin sayo" umungot pa rin ito na parang bata pero sinunod naman niya. 

Maya maya lang ay lumabas na ito ng banyo at may naka tapis na tuwalya sa bewang at may isa pa na naka sabit sa leeg. 

“Kwento na mahal,” sabi nito sa kaniya habang nag bubukas ng cabinet. 

“Last minute nag cancel, she found a better deal daw. Okay lang naman yun, nangyayari naman yun sa amin diba?” tumango si Chanyeol na naka tayo sa dulo ng kama, sa harap ng cabinet. Sinasampay na sa mga hanger ang mga basang tuwalya. 

“Okay lang naman talaga sana, kaso binaggit niya pa yung pinalit niya.” pagpapatuloy niya habang tumayo at kinuha kay Chanyeol ang tuwalya para isabit sa may likod kung saan matatamaan ng araw bukas. Nasa may kusina na silang dalawa para mag handa ng hapunan nilang apat, ang dalawa ay nasa salas na uli. 

“Oh? Bakit niya pa sinabi?” Tanong ni Chanyeol pabalik, nag bubukas na mga lulutin. 

“Yun nga mahal eh, parang nabigla din siya. Kase nag sorry tapos biglang tinapos yung tawag.” 

“Okay na tayo dito?” singit ni Chanyeol sa usapan para ipakita kung ayos na sa kanila ang ulam for tonight. Tumango ito bago nag patuloy uli. “Pamilyar na sa aken yung group na pinalit niya sa aken, tapos tinignan ko sa website. Ayun nga mahal, kaya pala duon lumipat kase mga may degree, ayaw sa freelancer na walang diploma.” pag tatapos nito ng kwento. 

Nag pa tuloy ito sa pag hihiwa ng repolyo, masyadong gigil ang pag hiwa niya, dito ata nabuhos ang inis niya. 

“Hindi ko sila maintindihan mahal. May diskriminasyon pa rin pala sa aming mga hindi nag tapos ano? Pipiliin at pipiliin pala nila yung mga diploma? Ano ba namang kaibahan namin na wala sa kanilang meron? Pareho pareho naman kaming gumuguhit diba? Nag eedit. Ano bang meron sila na wala kami?” kinuha nito ang isang kalahati ng repolyo, bago nag simulang mag hiwa uli. 

“Baka isip nila na mas magaling sila kesa sa aming self taught lang. Diploma lang pala katapat para dumami clients eh, samahan mo nga ko bukas sa Recto at mag papagawa ako.” natawa silang dalawa nang bahagya. 

“Buti ikaw mahal pinili mo ko kahit hindi ako naka graduate.” tawa nito, inagaw ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay ng mahal niya mula sa mga repolyo. Pinunasan ito bago pinulupot sa kaniyang bewang. Ang mga kamay niya ay nasa pisngi na ni Baek, pinupunasan ang gilid ng matang may onting luha na. 

“Alam mo naman na walang kaso sa akin yun kung makapag tapos ka or hindi eh. Si Baekhyun ka pa rin naman. Yung kinulit ko na ipag design yung college namen. Saka mahal, diba sabi ko sayo, pag tinatanggihan ka nila isa lang ibig sabihin nun. Masyado kang magaling at na ooverwhelm sila sayo. Hmmm?” suyo nito sa kasintahan. Saksi siya sa lahat nang napagdaanan ni Baekhyun, at isa siya sa mga support system nito. 

Ang hindi niya lang ma intindihan ay bakit may mga taong hindi naniniwala sa kakayahan ng mga taong hindi naka graduate. Bakit sinisilip ang personal na buhay kung ang mga art pieces naman nila ang habol ng mga ito. Saka ano bang problema kung walang diploma? Did that make them less of a person? Naapektuhan ba sila sa desisyon ng mga ito? Hindi naman. 

Kung tutuusin nga, hanga si Chanyeol sa mga katulad ni Baekhyun eh. Nakipag sapalaran sila sa mundo gamit ang kanilang mga talento, pag sisikap, nilabanan ang mga diskriminasyon na kanilang natatanggap sapagkat iba lang ang tinahak nilang gawin. 

Nag salo pa ng yakap ang dalawa, pinaalala ni Chanyeol ang mag madalas niyang sinasabi tuwing nakakasalamuha si Baek ng mga ganoong kliyente. 

  
  


“You are smart. You are a wonderful artist. Continue doing what you love, mahal. Hindi sila kawalan, sila ang nawalan ng artist na kasing galing mo. You hear me? Hindi kasalanan ang hindi pag tatapos ng pag aaral, hindi ko alam bakit issue pa rin sa kanila yan, pero marami pang client diyan okay? You’ll lose one, but you’ll gain more than what you lost,”isang halik sa noo, ay parang nawala lahat ng sakit sa puso ni Baek na bitbit niya kanina pang umaga bitbit. 

“Tapos iyang tita mong bitch,” pinalo ni Baekhyun ang braso ni Chanyeol na naka pulupot pa din sa kaniya, “ang bibig naman mahal, andiyan ang mga bata.”

“Ayang tita mong female dog, inggit lang yan sayo. Dudurugin ka niyan kase yan ang purpose niya dito sa mundo, lord bakit ganon siya. Pero, alam mo na ang gagawin diba? Ano nga po uli yun? Paki ulit nga po mahal” parang bata siya kung kausapin ni Chanyeol. 

“Masasaktan pero huwag hayaang ipark sa puso. Hazard light lang meaning saglit lang. Pag times up, palisin at isarado na ang parking lot, at iban ang plate number niya”. Sabi nito habang naka tunghay kay Chanyeol na ngayon ay may ngiti na sa labi. 

“Ang galing mo mahal! Word for word memorize ah! May star ka kay teacher!” nag tawanan ang dalawa bago muling nag salo sa isang magaan na halik. 

Tinapos nila ang dinner nang masaya, tinuruang mag ligpit ng hapag ang dalawang bata ni Baekhyun. Habang nag tulong ang magkasintahan sa paghuhugas ng mga pinagkainan. 

Na ihatid na nila sila Sehun at Jongin sa kwarto ni Jongin, bago natulog ay hinanda muna nila ang mga gamit na dadalin bukas, pati ang costume nang dalawang bata. 

“Mahal, dalhin mo yung SUV ha, para hindi ka mahirapan sa mga bata.” sabi ni Chanyeol na ngayon ay naka upo na sa kama, inaantay ang nag sisipilyong si Baekhyun. 

“Anong oras ka pala susunod mahal? Baka hanapin ka nung dalawa kahit nag sabi kana. Lalo na si Sehun.” Humiga si Baek sa gilid ni Chanyel bago niyakap ang bewang gamit ang braso at ang hita ay pinulupot sa kaniyang legs.

“Minsan malapit ko nang isipin na mas anak ko pa si Sehun. Pero try ko mahal sa lunch? Lunch break din ng mga bata tapos wala naman ako klase sa hapon. So baka mag undertime nalang ako.” 

“Mahal, tinanong pala ako nila Nini, kung tama raw ba na mag sikap mag aral para hindi mahirapan mag work. Silang dalawa rin naman sumagot nung tanong nila, hindi ko nasagot eh.” Natawa siya ng bahagya, pero bakas sa mata ang lungkot. 

“Kung gaanon lang din sana ako eh, baka madali ako ngayon.” May something na hindi maipalawanag si Chanyeol sa itsura at sa sinasabi ng kasintahan. May problema kaya ito na hindi sinasabi sa kaniya?” 

“Mahal, are you okay? Baka may hindi ka sinasabi sa akin ha?” 

“Ah wala mahal. Tutulog na ko ah, para makapag prepare pa ako breakfast natin bukas.” humalik ito sa kaniya, bago tumalikod at nag talukbong. 

May mali, yun ang alam niya. Pero hindi niya matukoy ang ito. 

Sa line ng trabahong pinili ni Baekhyun, maraming competition. Alam nilang dalawa iyon, at ang prominent na kalaban ay mga artist na may proper education about dito. Danas na danas ni Baek ang hindi mapili sapagkat nalalaman niya sa website ng mga nag hahanap ng artists, na mostly groupo ito ng mga may diploma ang pinipili,  _ lumalabas kase kung sinong artist ang napili ng client _ . Paano nalaman ni Baek? Dahil nag try itong maka pasok sa groupo na iyon. Akala niya portfolio ang kailangan, yun pala pangalawa lang ito, ang diploma ang pangunahing kailangan. 

Sa pagkakataong iyon, parang nawalan ng confident si Baekhyun na mag apply pa sa iba, dahil alam na niya, kailangan niya ng diploma para magka trabaho, sa mga kumpaniyang hindi naman iyon requirement, ay hindi naman siya natatanggap. May mas magaling eh. Nuong mga panahon na iyon, kasama niya si Chanyeol habang siya ay kinakain ng insecurities niya. At alam ni Chanyeol na kahit anong gawin niya, o ni Baekhyun, hindi na iyon mawawala sa kaniya. 

Maaring iyon ay manahimik sa pinaka sulok ng isipan ni Baekhyun, pero kung ito ay ma trigger. Mahirap alisin. Sigurado si Chanyeol na yuon nanaman ang iniisip ng kasintahan, kailangan lang niyang malaman kung alin o sino ang nag pa trigger. 

\---


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you made it here! Thank you so much!! Please leave your kudos to this new writer, and comments for my improvement!! :>
> 
> fun fact: I wrote half of this fic sa notes then when my fingers started hurting I realized I have a laptop for easy typing tf 
> 
> please do consider leaving comments, it would really make me happy! 
> 
> Thank you so much!

Kinaumagahan ay maagang nagising si Baekhyun upang mag handa ng breakfast nilang apat, ang snacks para sa mga bata, at isang putahe na napag meetingan ng mga parents para sa potluck for this event. 

Half past 6 ay nagising si Chanyeol, hinalikan ang kasintahan bago sila nag kape nang sabay sa may veranda. Tahimik na ninamnam ang mainit na kape at ang pag sikat ng araw. 

Matapos ang tahimik na alone time nilang dalawa, ay saka naman naligo si Chanyeol upang mag ready sa pag pasok. Si Baekhyun ay ginising ang dalawang batang magka yakap upang maligo na. Binantayan niya ang mga ito at nakipag laro pa ng bahagya para maganda ang mood ng dalawa, lalo na ni Sehun. Mukhang napa sarap ang pag lalaro nilang tatlo dahil kumatok na si Chanyeol sa cr ng kwarto ni Jongin, “mahal baka ma late kayo.” Nag madali siyang tuyuin ang dalawa, at saka inalalayan sa pag bibihis. 

Inilabas niya ang bag na dadalin ng dalawa, pati ang mga costume na susuotin na nila sa classroom. 

“Mahal ligo kana, ako na bahala sa dalawa. Tapos na ba yung caldereta? Pwede na siya ipack?” tumango si Baekhyun, bago tumakbo papuntang kwarto naman ni Chanyeol upang maligo, “mahal huwag tumakbo, baka madulas!” sita sa kaniya, pero hindi na niya pinansin. 

Naligo siya nang mabilis, may oras pa naman kaso ayaw talaga niyang nagagahol. Lumabas siya nang bihis na, at ang leather backpack na may kalakihan ang size na may laman na mga panyo at tig-isang pamalit na shirt para sa dalawang bata. 

“Damit ko yan mahal ah!” bati ni Chanyeol nang lumabas ito sa kwarto. Ngitian niya ito, “para presko po, hehe” cute na sabi nito. 

“Andito na mahal yung caldereta.” turo nito sa paper bag, “tapos andito sa bag nila yung ilan nilang gamit pa, may tig-isa silang tubig, at yung mga snacks ay nasa loob din.” inangat nito ang bag na kasama nilang bibitbitin. 

“Ikaw mahal, yung water bottle mo pala, baka makalimutan mo.” Si Chanyeol na ang nag kusa na ilagay ang water bottle sa bag ni Baekhyun kahit naka sukbit ito sa likod niya. Nasa harap sila ng salamin, nag lalagay si Baek ng lip balm. 

“Alaga ang mga baby, pero walang nag aalaga sa baby ko. Bawi ako sayo mahal” sabi sa kaniya ni Chanyeol, bago halikan ang batok nito. 

Nang ready na ang lahat, ay lumabas na silang apat papunta sa garahe. Nag lock muna siya ng bahay at saka sinundan ang mag aama sa SUV. Nilagay ni Chanyeol ang mga bata sa car seat nila, bago siya pinagbuksan ng pinto. Pinagana na niya ang makina saka binuksan ang bintana ng driver’s seat. 

“Nasa tabi mo mahal yung bag mo, bag ng mga bata, pati costumes nila, saka yung share natin sa lunch. Try ko po humabol ah. Huwag pabayaan ang mga bata, pero huwag mo din pabayaan ang sarili ha? See you there. Love you po. Love you kids! Behave kay Tito Baek ah!” 

“Opo tito!” 

“Yes Daddy!” 

Nag kiss ang dalawa, bago sila umalis sa garahe. Maya maya ay sumakay din si Chanyeol sa sariling sasakyan bago mag maneho papuntang university. 

  
  


Nakarating ang tatlo sa school ng dalawang bata, maraming sasakyan dahil sa event, pero naka hanap naman sila ng parking lot sa lilim. 

Binababa niya ang mga bata, saka pinahawak sa kanila ang mga hanger ng costume, nasa kabilang balikat ni Baek ang bag ng mga bata, at ang paper bag. Saka sila lumakad papuntang classroom ng dalawa. 

Pinagpapasalamatan nalang ni Baek na welcoming ang adviser at mga co-parents ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. Kinuha sa kaniyang kamay ang paperbag bago inalalayan ang mga ito papasok, saka niya binihisan ang dalawang bata. 

Costume party ang event sa mga preschoolers at grades 1-3, pero ang isusuot ay ang dream profession ng mga bata. 

Silang dalawa ay parehong naka formal na attire, cute little black slacks for Jongin paired with white long sleeves na naka tupi pa, pati ang may kalakihan na hard hat. While Sehun is in his dark light blue slacks at black polo na may maliit na lab coat. Cute na cute si Baekhyun sa dalawang bata at hindi magkamaway sa pag picture, buti nalang ay may nag offer na mag picture sa kanilang tatlo, na agad niya rin naman sinend kay Chanyeol. 

After mag class picture ng mga bata suot ang mga costumes, ay pumila na ang mga ito sa labas, kasama ang ilang section. Sila ay nag parada sa kabuuan ng schoool, at wala kang maririnig kung di ang mga pag squeal ng mga teacher at ng mga ate at kuya sa grade school. 

After ng lahat program, nagsi balikan na ang lahat sa kanila kanilang classroom, para naman sa kanilang mini program. Nag simula sila sa pag model ng mga bata suot ang costume, sobrang prepared si Teacher Jun dahil may music pa nga ito. Sa kalagitnaan ng modeling sesh ng mga bata, ay dumating si Chanyeol na binigyan siya ng halik sa bumbunan. 

Pinapanood ni Chanyeol na mag enjoy si Baek sa pag video sa dalawang bata habang sila na ang rumarampa. After nun ay nag lunch naman sila, masaya ang lunch dahil salo salo silang lahat. Nabiro pa nga ang dalawa kung kelan ba sila magpapa kasal at ampunin na si Sehun. 

After ng lunch ay may inannounce si Teacher Jun na Best dressed sa mga bata at sa mga parents, dahil kahit ang mga stage mom at dad ay nag bihis din. Nanalo si Sehun at si Chanyeol na sila namang kinatawa ng lahat dahil may pa sash pa si Teacher Jun. 

Past 2 pm lang, ay natapos ang program at pupwede na silang umuwi. Ngayon ang mag aama at si Baek ay nasa labas nang bukas na SUV, kinakain ang pinauwing ice cream cake sa kanila ng isang parent. Paubos nanaman ito, inaantay nalang si Jongin na maubos ang kaniya dahil makalat sa sasakyan. 

“Daddy! I will study hard! Very hard!” sabi ni Jongin, ngumiti ang tatay sa anak bago punusan ang bibig nito ng wet wipes.

“That’s very good anak! Daddy is so proud of you!” 

“Tito ako din! Sabi ni Jongin, if I did not study hard then mahirap mag work tapos wala ako pang bili crayons to color the hearts!” medical coloring book for kids na nakita ni Baek. 

“I heard you po kahapon eh! Sabi ni Tito Baek, wala ang client kase they need the, what daddy? The diloma? I heard you po eh!” Baekhyun is with these three long enough for Jongin to pick up what the adults are talking about, pati again, Jongin is a smart kid. 

Napatigil si Baekhyun na napansin ni Chanyeol. 

_ Tangina  _

Bakit ba sa mga inosenteng salita ng mga batang ito sobrang nasasaktan si Baekhyun? Actually dapat tapos na ito kay Baekhyun, dahil months ago na nung huli niya itong narinig mula sa mga ito at solved na ito. What made Baekhyun blink his eyes as if to stop his tears from falling? 

Mukhang napansin iyon ni Chanyeol kahit tumalikod siya at nag punas ng mata. Inaya niya ang mga bata na umuwi na, sakto din at ubos na ni Jongin ang ice cream cake. Pinapanood niya si Baek na ilagay si Sehun sa car seat nito,pero hindi siya nito tinapunan ng tingin kahit sa maka sakay at maka labas na sila ng school. 

Mabilis, or binilisan na ni Chanyeol ang pag mamaneho pauwi nang makita ang mahigpit na pagkaka kapit ni Baekhyun sa kaniyang cotton pants at naka tingin sa labas. Nang makarating sila sa bahay, ay si Chanyeol na ang nag buhat sa dalawang tulog na bata at ihatid sa kwarto, si Baek ang nag sara ng sasakyan bitbit ang mga bag nilang lahat. Nang mailagay sa salas ang mga bag, saktong labas ni Chanyeol sa kwarto, hinawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun at saka marahang hinila pa upo sa sofa. 

“Baekhyun, anong problema?” Natawa si Baekhyun sa sarili nang tumulo ang mga luha niya sa simpleng tanong ng kasintahan. Minsan lang umiyak si Baek, at alam ni Chanyeol na seryoso ang pinagdadaanan nito. 

“Ano po ang problema mahal ko?” Lambing ni Chanyeol sa ngayong yakap niya nang si Baekhyun. 

“Si mama kase” muling hagulgol niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol. 

Nang humupa ang iyak ay saka nag kwento si Baek. 

Ang mama niyang naka sagutan niya ilang araw lang ang nakalilipas, matapos siyang sabihan na mag aral uli at mag take ng exam para sa mga taong hindi nakapag tapos, para may chance makapag trabaho. Nag ka pilitan uli, parang nung pinipilit nila si Baekhyun na mag college ilang taon na ang naka lipas. 

“Para naman magka trabaho ka!” tila may pumitik sa ulo ng mama ni Baekhyun at naisigaw niya iyon sa anak. Duon nasaktan si Baekhyun. Sa tatlong taon niya sa industriya na ito ay hindi pa rin pala trabaho ang tingin ng magulang niya dito?

“Ma! Trabaho ko ito!” Pinipigilan niya ang pag taasan ito ng boses dahil nanay niya ito, pero ang emosyon at sakit na nararamdam niya ay sobra sobra na. 

“Hindi iyan trabaho! Ang mga kuya mo successful na! Ikaw andito ka pa rin. Ang liit litt ng kita mo diyan, hindi pa laging may kliyenteng nag papa drawing sa iyo!” Hindi maka paniwala si Baekhyun sa naririnig niyang mga salitang lumalabas sa bibig ng nanay niya. Para itong kutsilyong sinasaksak ang puso niya, sinisira lahat ng proteksyon na meron siya. 

“Oo dati suportado kita! Dahil diyan ka masaya! Pero anak, Baekhyun, hindi ka pakakainin ng kasiyahan! Kitang kita ko na nahihirapan kana! Anak, oras na siguro para mag hanap ng trabahong susuntentuhan ka. Hindi na kami bata ng tatay mo, hindi ka namin laging matutulungan. Anak pag isipan mo.” 

Totoo na si Baekhyun lang ang iniisip nila, pero bakit ganoon ang sasabihin? Kung ganoon ng tingin nila sa trabaho ni Baek, wala na silang pinagka-iba sa sa mga kamag anak nila na halos maliitin siya. Punong puno ng luha ang mga mata, ay umakyat si Baek pabalik sa kwarto, may dinampot at nag suot ng jacket at saka nag martsa palabas ng kwarto. 

“Parang kasama ko sila tita ma dahil sa narinig ko sayo. All this time kala ko suportado niyo ko at tapos ganito pala ang nasa isip niyo. Sa tingin niyo po ba kung may iba akong trabaho ay mapapakain ako niyan? Hindi naman ako masaya. Nasusuntentuhan ko ang sarili ko dahil masaya ako sa ginagawa ko. Yun ang mahalaga sa akin ma, yung kasiyahan ko.” Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang basa niyang mata. 

“Sila kuya, wala ka naman sinabi sa mga desisyon nila ah. Ah kase tapos sila sa pag aaral, may diploma, may trabaho. Bakit ako po ang dami? Ah kase walang tinapos, wala pang trabaho? Sobra naman po yun ma!” patuloy lang siya sa pag iyak.

“Dito lang ako magaling ma! Hindi ako matalino tulad ng mga kapatid ko, hindi ako achiever tulad nila! Tulad niyo! Tanggap ko na ito eh, kaya nga hindi ako ang nag aral, dahil wala sa akin yon! Dito lang ako magaling ma, ang mga drawing, mag design. Para sabihin niyo sa akin na hindi ito trabaho, parang sinabe niyo na den na wala akong kwentang tao.” Hagulgol niya sa harap ng magulang niya bago tumakbo papalabas ng bahay nila. 

Tinakbo niya hanggat sa makarating sa labas ng subdivision, nag para ng taxi at pumunta sa apartment na nabili niya. 

Mukhang may naka rinig sa dasal ni Baekhyun at binayaran siya nang sobra sorba nang client niya ilang buwan na ang nakakaraan. Agad niyang binayaran ang apartment na matagal na niyang tinitignan, mura lang ito sa quality ng apartment. Isa ito sa unang napundar ni Baek, ngunit wala pa siyang napapag sabihan kahit sino, gusto niyang malaman nila ito pag pupwede na niyang lipatan. 

Hindi niya ineexpect na ang una niyan gabi sa apartment na iyon, ay ang pag iyak niya habang naka higa sa sahig. 

Matapos ma kwento ni Baekhyun lahat kay Chanyeol, ay nahimasmasan na rin siya. Ilang araw din siyang nag tiis na itext ang kasambahay nila upang mag labas ng damit niya sa bahay, dahil hindi pa siya ready na makita ang mga magulang. Nasaktan siya eh. 

“Okay kana mahal? Wala na pong nakatago diyan?” umiling si Baek, naka yakap pa din sa kaniya, “sorry mahal ah. Parang sinisi ko si Jongin kaya ako napaiyak bigla. Naalala ko kase sabi ni mama sa tanong niya. Wala naman siya kasalanan.” umiling si Chanyeol, “hindi mo naman sinisi ang anak naten mahal. Wag ka mag sorry.” 

“Gusto mo po ba mag salita ako?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, baka mamaya ay gusto lang ni Baekhyun nang may makinig sa kaniya, at hindi naman talaga kailangan ng salita. Umiling ito, “alam ko na sasabihin mo eh. Ganun din naman nasa isip ko.” Nabigla si Chanyeol, inilayo niya ang mukha ni Baek sa kaniyang leeg, “sige nga ano yon.” 

“Gawin ko gusto ko, kung saan ako masaya. Pati huwag i-park. Matagal ko nang na ban yung plate number na yon eh.” huli na niyang napansin na naka kalong na siya kay Chanyeol, pinag laruan niya ang butones ng polo nito habang naka pout. “Sasamahan mo naman ako diba? Di mo ko iiwan kahit wala nang gusto mag pa drawing sa aken kase may mga magagaling na,” muling napa iyak si Baekhyun nang maisip ang posibleng wala na siyang kliyente na maabutan. 

Natawa nang bahagya si Chanyeol, sa ganitong pagkakataon lumalabas ang age gap nilang dalawa. Hindi makaka-ila na very young at heart pa ang taong naka upo sa kaniyang kandungan sa kasalukuyan. 

“Ang galing naman ng baby ko. I-ban mo na yan ah! Wag papasukin! Saka mahal na mahal kita Baekhyun. Kahit saan ka pa dalhin ng paa o ng kamay mo. Nasa likod mo kami lagi, kahit si Sehun isasama ko.” natawa siya, “stop crying na hmmm? Okay na po ba yan talaga? Wala na tinatago?” Tumango ito, nag salo pa ang dalawa ng yakap at ilang minutong mananahimik. 

“Ako naman may tanong. Pwede na makita apartment mo?” napa blush si Baek nang masama sa kwento ang apartment niyang surprise sana. Lalo niyang binaon ang mukha sa leeg ni Chanyeol at mas humigpit ang yakap habang umiiling. 

“Surprise mahal, pwede po ba? Wala pa naman laman yun. Bibilan ko pa” napa tango si Chanyeol, nirerespeto ang desisyon nito. Muli silang nanahimik dalawa, maya maya pa ay nawala ang kapit sa kaniya ni Baekhyun, naka tulog pala habang nasa kandungan niya. Binuhat niya ito kung paano buhatin si Jongin at kinarga papunta sa kwarto upang duon maipagpatuloy ang tulog. 

Nag ayos muna siya ng mga gamit nila na bitbit kanina, hinugasan ang tupperware na ginamit, nag bihis, at saka tumabi kay Baekhyun. 

Nagising si Chanyeol, papalubog na ang araw at nakaka rinig na din siya ng mga yabag ng paa sa labas. Tinignan niya muna si Baek sa tabi niya na mahimbing pa din ang tulog, hinalikan nito ang mata at ang noo, saka lumabas ng kwarto. 

Pinaghandaan ng meryenda ang dalawang bata dahil nagugutom daw, ayaw na sana niya pakainin dahil malapit na rin sila mag dinner, pero sa himbing tulog ni Baek ay baka later than usual ang dinner nila. Habang kumakain, Chanyeol took the chance to talk to his sons. Pinaliwanag niya sa dalawa kung may gustong gawin maliban sa pag aaral ay pupwede nilang gawin, walang pipigil at susuportahan niya ito. Kahit si Sehun. Mukhang naintindihan naman ito ng dalawa agad, sabi ni Sehun, “Tito finish ako study, para si tito Baek naman bigyan ko gift.” napangiti si Chanyeol sa dalawa. 

Ayaw pa sana gisingin ni Chanyeol ang kasintahang napagod ata sa pag aalaga sa dalawa sa event at sa pag iyak dahil tulog pa rin ito, malapit na mag alas otso. Pero dumating ang mga kuya nito sa bahay niya, sakay ng dalawang kotse at mukhang kagagaling pa sa trabaho base sa mga suot nila. Nag aantay sa may labas ng bahay ni Chanyeol at gusto raw maka usap ang kapatid. May dala silang ilang boxes ng pizza, at ang isa ay kanilang kinakain sa labas kasama ng dalawang bata. 

“Mahal gising po” marahang ginigising ni Chanyeol ang kasintahan, dinampuan niya ng ng ilang halik si Baek sa may pisnge at saka lang tumigil nang itoy ngumit na. 

“Mahal gising po, nasa labas ang mga kuya mo. Usap daw kayo” tumango si Baek, lumabas si Chanyeol nang marinig ang tawag sa kaniya ni Kuya Lay, pangalawang kuya ni Baek. 

“Sige kuya, pasok po kayo, andiyan po yung kwarto.” 

Tinawag niya ang dalawang anak sa labas para bigyan ng privacy ang magkakapatid. Maya maya pa ay lumabas na ng kwarto si Kuya Lay hawak ang kamay ni Baekhyun na kinukusuot ang mata gamit ang kabilang kamay, halatang kagigising lang dahil puffy pa ang face nito. Pag kasama ni Baekyun ang mga kuya niya, ay talagang nag mumukha itong baby, hindi niya mapigilan ang ngiti. 

Ilang oras matapos, ay nag paalam na ang mga ito sa kanila, pinanood niyang isa isang yakapin ng mga ito si Baekhyun na maaliwalas na ang mukha at naka ngiti. Nag paalam din sila sa dalawang bata, at nangakong ilalabas minsan kasama si Baek. Nakipag bro-hug din ang panganay nila kay Chanyeol bago bulungan ng “thank you sa pag aalaga sa bunso namen.” ang iba ay tinanguan siya. 

Nang maka alis ang mga ito ay nanatili ang dalawa sa veranda, mag ka harap at nakayakap muli ang braso ni Chanyeol sa bewang nito. “May di pa pala ako nasasabi sayo mahal.” 

“Ano yun?” 

“I’m so proud of you. Through your hardwork ay naka bili kana ng apartment mo, that is a very big investment. Check natin both pag ready kana ah?” tumango si Baek bago yumakap uli. 

“Thank you mahal. Love you po” Bulong ni Baek bago halikan ang leeg nito, ito lang kase ang abot niya. 

“I love you too mahal. Pasok tayo, baka gutom na ang mga bata”

Tumango si Baek bago hawak kamay na pumasok ng bahay. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!! I'm done!! :>
> 
> Please note that I love all artists! Please do what makes you really happy, and remember what Chanyeol said , "hazard light lang, huwag ipark!". Please always choose your own happiness above all!! 
> 
> This fic is inspired from my friend, who's parents finally started to support him money wise and emotional wise for his art career! and from me, because gusto ko na mag drop lol   
> \--
> 
> This fic is dedicated to all aus writer from stan twt, who ignited my passion in writing! I love all of you <3 to miss avy, miss nina, miss yeolimerent, thank u so much!!


End file.
